Valentine Challenge: An Enduring Love Affair
by Sentimentalthoughts
Summary: I enjoyed the Valentine stories so much that I decided to try one myself. I hope you enjoy it. The characters belong to the incredible Martha Williamson.


I enjoyed so much the other Valentine stories that I thought I would try one too. The characters, as always, are inspired by the incredible writing of Martha Williamson.

Shane's hand was a little shaky tonight as she applied her lipstick. Oliver stood next to her in front of the dresser fumbling with a stubborn cufflink.

"Can you help me with this?" he asked. Together, they succeeded in piercing the cuff of the white, crisply starched, dress shirt. He slipped on the jacket to his dark navy suit and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he said.

"I'm honored, Mr. O'Toole," Shane said with great affection.

The warmth of her voice, the adoration in her eyes, had lifted his heart countless times. Tonight was no different.

The couple walked arm in arm from their bedroom into their dining room. Marilee had stayed late that night to help with dinner. The two usually ate at a small table in the kitchen by the bay window - but not tonight. Tonight was February 14 and dinner would be in the dining room. The table was set with their best china, crystal, and sterling. A single yellow rose in a pewter bud vase was placed in front of Shane's plate. Oliver never failed to give her a yellow rose on Valentine's Day.

Oliver helped Shane with her chair and took the seat just to her right at the head of table. Oliver extended his hand and Shane responded, laying her hand in his. With head bowed and eyes closed, Oliver prayer. "Dear Father, thank you for this day and its many blessings. Thank you for the food, which we are about to receive. But this day, we thank you most of all for giving us this 50th Valentines Day together as husband and wife. In the name of Christ our Lord, Amen."

The couple didn't go out for dinner, or dazzled on the dance floor as they once did. Most evenings were spent quietly at home – just the two of them. They didn't mind. The two had become one. They had passed the point of finishing each other's sentences. Now a glance could be a complete conversation.

When they finished their dinner, Oliver said, "I have something for you." As was his custom, he reached inside his suit coat pocket, produced a homemade Valentine, and gave it to Shane.

"Oh Oliver, the grandchildren can't see this one!" she exclaimed with laughter.

"Why can't they know that their grandmother is hotter than an electric blanket on a cold night in Denver?" Oliver said with a raised eyebrow and a grin. He reached across the table and held her hand. They both laughed at the thought. There were many playful moments the two had shared of which no one would ever know. It was merely one aspect of this enduring love affair.

As the laughter subsided Oliver continued. "No dear, they can't. I just want you to know that I am still working on my sense of humor. However, this year I made two cards. One, just between my incredible wife of all these years and me, and a second one, still from my heart, that you can put in the box where you have saved all the others." He reached inside the other jacket pocket and gave her another homemade Valentine.

Shane read the second card and her eyes puddled with tears. The card read, "My dearest Shane, In times of trial and treasure, In times of labor and laughter, In dark of night and light of day, It has always been your love, by my side, in my heart. I have never known loneliness since I fell in love with you. You have been a great gift of grace from God. With all my love, Oliver"

"You are always my perfect wordsmith."

"You make it easy," Oliver replied. "My beautiful Valentine, dance with me?"

"I only dance with you," Shane answered with a twinkle in her eyes that time had not dimmed. He was her one and only partner, her best friend, her lover, her helpmate.

There was no music playing. They didn't need any. The tune, the timing, and the words were woven into every breath, every step.

As they gently swayed, he was sensitive that the tremor in her right hand was giving her difficulty this evening. He brought her hand to his lapel and drew her closer to him. He could feel her soft, white hair brush his check. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Shane."

After all these years, there was still something about hearing him call her name that made her heart respond with a skipped beat. "I love you too, Oliver," she said, as she rested her head on his strong shoulders.


End file.
